The Possession of Sam Winchester
by CastielIsMyGaurdianAngel
Summary: After purchasing a curious old box full of mysterious relics, a young Sam Winchester unwittingly unleashes the evil spirit residing within. Can the antique's new owner and his parents break the grip the demonic force has on their family?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

_This fanfiction is based off of the movie "The Possession". My friend and I watched the movie a few days ago together, it was her first time watching it and it was my second time watching it. Since Jeffery Dean Morgan, (John Winchester) portrayed the father in this movie; I had an idea to make it a crossover of Supernatural. The fanfic might be tweaked a little since it's not closely related to the movie. It's based off of a role-play my friend and I started a while ago after seeing it. Don't send me hate comments or rants if it's not accurate to the movie._

_**If you haven't seen the movie, there are SPOILERS. I highly recommend watching it. The movie is free to watch instantly on Netflix.**_

.

.

.

**Chapter 1**

**John's P.O.V**

I walked up the steps of the old white house and knocked lightly on the door. Excited footsteps were heard eagerly running towards the door. Opening the door were my two sons, 10-year-old Sam and his 14-year-old brother Dean. Sam seemed the most happy to see me. After hugging each one, Mary, my beautiful ex-wife, walked over with a warm smile, her blonde wavy hair slightly bouncing as she came over. Sam stood behind me and pulled my hand, looking eager to get going. "Dad? Dad, can we get ready to go?" He asked excitedly. Dean ran up behind him after putting their suitcases packed with their clothes by the Impala, grabbing him by his waist and lifting him up. "Hey, let him talk to Mom! Sammy, they haven't talked to each other in a long time after they've been divorced…" Dean finished his sentence softly and carried Sam away. "Let me go! Put me down!" Sam screamed and started laughing.

"John, hello…" She smiled warmly; I couldn't help but smile back.

"Mary, I'll have them back on time, don't worry."

"I won't, I won't…" She was cut off by her 'new' husband giving her a kiss on the cheek. He looked up at me and held his hand out to shake. I reluctantly held his hand to shake. "Wow, uh…firm hand you got there…" He chuckled as I purposely squeezed his hand roughly; I smiled fakely and nodded. "Um, just give us a few minutes, okay…?" Mary asked to her husband before her and I walked back to the car where Dean was listening to music from his iPod and Sam waited eagerly in the passenger seat. Mary was calling out orders on what and what not to do. "…and remember, no pizza!" She called, finally catching up to me. "I know, I know." I tried reminding her. "Oh, and Sam is working on a project for school, so please help him." She said as I got into the Impala. "Mary, I got this." I replied with a smile. She smiled back and sighed a small sigh of relief. "Bye, boys! I love you!" She cooed, putting her face near the window. Dean lifted his head up and slightly waved back to her. Sam waved back to her. "Bye!" He shouted back. Dean rolled his eyes at Sam and smiled slightly. We drove down the road, passing my old apartment. I saw Dean take his eyes off his iPod and peer out the window. "Dad…? You just drove past your apartment…" Dean said; his voice in a slightly annoyed tone. "Oh, did I?" I smiled as we entered an unfinished development surrounded by tall pine trees and rocky fields. I drove into the garage on a white house with dark grey trims. "This is the new house." I said as the boys got out of the car.

Dean honestly looked unamused. "Dad…it's nice and all, but I mean…it's in the middle of nowhere! There's no one else here!" He exclaimed. Sam excitedly walked around to explore the area a little, walking near a few tall trees. "Do you ever get animals from the woods around here?" He asked happily, a smile spreading on his face. "Yes, I actually got two raccoons right here on the front porch last night." I smiled, unlocking the door. "Awesome!" Sam replied excitedly. "It won't be so awesome if they have rabies, Sam~!" Dean teased playfully and pinched Sam's neck. "OW! DEEEAAN!" Sam exclaimed and punched Dean's arm lightly, laughing a little. "Okay, no fighting. They don't have rabies, everything is fine. Come on, let's get unpacked. Then we can go to a garage sale and maybe have pizza. And Sam, we need to work on your project." I said as we walked into the house. "Mom said we can't have pizza…" Sam said a little nervously. "Sammy, come on, lighten up a little!" Dean replied. "It doesn't matter what Mom said, she never lets us have fun, anyways…" His voice quieted down as he finished his sentence. My smile quickly faded, but reappeared quickly. "Mom says you can't have it, but I'm not Mom." I said. I let the two explore and pick their rooms.

I had a feeling that the quietness around here wouldn't last long…


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

_This fanfiction is based off of the movie "The Possession". My friend and I watched the movie a few days ago together, it was her first time watching it and it was my second time watching it. Since Jeffery Dean Morgan, (John Winchester) portrayed the father in this movie; I had an idea to make it a crossover of Supernatural. The fanfic might be tweaked a little since it's not closely related to the movie. It's based off of a role-play my friend and I started a while ago after seeing it. Don't send me hate comments or rants if it's not accurate to the movie._

_**If you haven't seen the movie, there are SPOILERS. I highly recommend watching it. The movie is free to watch instantly on Netflix.**_

.

.

.

**Chapter 2**

**John's P.O.V**

"Alright boys, there's the yard sale down the road. How about we head on down?" I suggested as I picked up my keys. By now, it had gotten darker, a bit cloudy, and windy. Maybe it was going to rain. I watched the two as they wandered off. They looked at things from pocket knifes to hats. I smiled as they laughed together. Maybe everything will be okay. Maybe this divorce won't tear the whole family apart…

"Hey, Dad, look at this!" Sam exclaimed and found an old football helmet. He put it on his head and ran up behind Dean, headbutting him in the back. "Sam, oh my god, you scared the crap out of me!" Dean exclaimed and took the helmet off of Sam's head, lightly flicking his forehead. Sam stuck his tongue out at him and put the helmet back. He walked around a little more until he found an old looking box. He picked it up and turned back to me. "Dad, can I get this?" He asked. I looked at the box, tracing my fingers over what looked like Hebrew writing on the top of it. It was a dark, dusty, wooden box with some carvings on the sides. It was strange, but I didn't find anything wrong with it. "Sure, if you like." I replied, wiping the dust off my fingers. Sam smiled and ran up to Dean, showing him the box. I watched the two sit down as Sam tried to open the box. "Sammy, open it at home, Dad didn't buy it yet…" Dean said and held the box away from him. We paid for everything and piled into the car. Once we got home, we ordered pizza and everything calmed down a bit. At the table, mostly Sam and I were talking. Dean, of course, seemed more distant, but that was just his teen age behavior, I suppose.

Dean honestly looked a little upset over Mary finding a new husband. He gripped a fist. "I HATE our "new" dad…I can't stand him…" He said softly, but had a tone of anger in his voice. "Dean, that's not a nice thing to say." I said firmly. While I wasn't a fan of her new husband, it was only right to get used to it and take life as it comes. "Why don't you like him?" I added. "He always gives us these stupid rules like…we can't play our video games for so long, there's a "certain time" we have to go to bed and he won't let me read my comics in bed, and he makes us BOND with him when we haven't even known the guy for a week!" He exclaimed. "…and for some unknown reason, he doesn't like Sam…he never told me or Mom why…"

"Hey, I'm sure that's not true. He makes Mom happy so…you should be happy, too…" I said softly. "Sam, do you like him?" I asked. Now I wanted to know if what Dean said was true or if he was overreacting. "…No…" Sam replied, shaking his head. "He's always mean to me…" He finished. "Alright, let's just talk about something else…" I sighed. I didn't want to get too involved with this. It would end up in an argument, anyway. Sam just got up, took the box and ran upstairs into his room. He had been struggling to open it on the way back home, not even Dean could open it. I followed behind him and took the box in my hands, lightly shaking it from side to side. Something was shuffling inside of it. "Well, there's something in there, alright." I said, looking back at the carvings again. "Interesting box…" I pointed out. _"But strange…"_ I thought. "It's getting late. I think you guys should get settled in." I said as I handed the box back to Sam.

.

.

.

**Sam's P.O.V**

I took my box and ran upstairs with Dean. He just went into his room and closed the door in front of me. Maybe he was still upset about Mom…I put the box on a nearby desk in my room and changed into my pajamas. Before I went to bed, I tried opening the box again. I held it up and looked at it all over. Those writings on the top kind of freaked me out a little. I tried to open it again, but it opened up by itself! That's weird…I looked inside the box and found a couple weird looking things. I found this old looking ring and put it on my finger. "This is so cool…" I whispered to myself before I went to bed and fell asleep with the ring still on my finger.

_I forgot to close the box…_


End file.
